<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're my favorite part of this story so tell it again and again to me by Kroolea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184613">You're my favorite part of this story so tell it again and again to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea'>Kroolea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Grogu | Baby Yoda, M/M, Soft Din Djarin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is so fluffy omg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think Cobb will let you stay with us?" He asks the kitten, she looks up at him. "You are pretty adorable. Hopefully he'll take one look at you and decide you fit into our little clan."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Din finds a kitten in the rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're my favorite part of this story so tell it again and again to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two things </p>
<p>1) Pobresita means "poor little one in Spanish", Iluvia is pronounced "you-vee-uh"</p>
<p>2) this is the third installment of this series but you don't have to have read them to understand this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lightning flashes as Din drives home from work. He frowns a little and sighs as he slows to a stop. He pulls into parking lot to wait out the rain.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He tries to call Cobb but the call won't go through so he sets his phone down, he should have stayed at work for a little while longer, instead of sitting in a random gas station parking lot.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>After a few minutes, he decides to go inside and get some coffee. The place is incredibly sketchy and he's is pretty sure the worker had been smoking right before Din walked in. Either way, he gets himself some hot coffee and heads back to his car.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A noise catches his ear. It's a tiny meow from beside the dumpster. He looks around and his eyes land on a tiny, drenched kitten. He jogs over to it, eyes full of concern. The kitten is trembling. He attempts to scoop it up, only to get scratched. He hisses and frowns at the small animal.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shhh. Pobresita." Din picks up the kitten in one fluid motion, wincing at it's pitiful wails.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The moment reminds him of finding Grogu in the abandoned warehouse, cold, alone, and hungry. He pets the kitten's head in a soothing gesture as he speedwalks to the truck. The touch seems to put an end to the irritated meows.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>His jacket is soaked by the time he gets into the truck. He shrugs it off and throws it into the passenger seat.  Now that he's out of the rain, he can feel the kitten shaking against his hands.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He looks around for something to wrap the kitten in. It's dumb luck he has a small hand towel on his floor in the backseat. He tries the kitten up best he can, letting it cuddle against his mostly-dry shirt.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>How was he going to explain this to Cobb?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He decides he'll act now and burn that bridge when he gets to it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He turns the heater on, letting the kitten sit close to it. The grey kitten is fluffy, her fur puffing up as it dries.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She's adorable, Din has to admit.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey there, little one." He coos. "How long have you been out here."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The rain shows no sign of letting up so Din decides to keep driving home. The kitten is so small it fits into his shirt pocket.  He sets it there so it doesn't fall while he's driving.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Before long, the kitten is purring as she sleeps.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din really doesn't know how he's going to explain this to Cobb.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The drive takes twice as long as usual. The rain making traffic stopped up. Din wishes he could get hold of Cobb somehow, he's worries that his boyfriend will be stressed that something happened.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din hums along with the radio as he drums his hand of the steering wheel.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you think Cobb will let you stay with us?" He asks the kitten, she looks up at him. "You are pretty adorable. Hopefully he'll take one look at you and decide you fit into our little clan."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The rest of his ride home is spent baby-talking the kitten. He finds it a little amusing, he never baby-talked Grogu as a baby.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When he gets home, he's surprised to see their power isn't out. He pulls on the wet jacket and cups the kitten in his large hands so she doesn't get wet.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Here we go." He mumbles to himself as he dashes from the truck to the front door.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Papa!" Grogu exclaims as he runs into Din's leg, hugging him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, buddy." Din laughs and ruffles his hair.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb emerges from the living room and kisses Din. "We were worried."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din looks apologetic. "My calls wouldn't go through. I'm really sorry." He feels bad, he knows Cobb worries about him always driving in the harsh weather.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb shrugs. "It's alright. You're here now." He looks Din over, confusing crossing his face.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why do you have a cat?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din forgot about the fact he acquired the kitten. "I found her in the rain."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb blinks a few times, sighing. "Of course you did." He kisses Din's cheek. "Get a warm shower. I'll see what we have something to feed her with."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din hands the kitten over and goes to his room.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu stares at the kitten with delight.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Cat!" He announces seriously. Cobb nods and squats so Grogu can pet the fluffy head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Good job, Grogu."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Cat!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb takes the two into the kitchen, they don't have any cat food. But he remembers when he was younger, feeding his own kitten scrambled eggs and after a quick Google search, he starts to make the kitten a scrambled egg. Grogu is fascinated with the kitten, he follows her around the dining room, giggling as she hides under a chair. Cobb finishes making the eggs and sets them on a plate in the living room.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu watches the kitten intently. Cobb chuckles. "What color is the cat, Grogu?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu looks deep in thought. "Green!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"No. Try again." Cobb smiles.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Red!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You are so silly." Cobb picks him up and put Grogu on his lap so he doesn't bother the kitten while she eats. "Gray." .</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Grrr." Grogu tries the new word.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Gray." Cobb repeats.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Gray!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh-huh. Good job, kiddo."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Gray! Gray! Gray!" Grogu lapses into baby chatter. Cobb sits on the floor and lets him watch the kitten.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Can we keep her?" Din's voice startles him. Cobb looks up at Din. Din's eyes are pleading.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine. We need a name for her."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Rain?" Din sits beside him, letting Grogu climb onto his lap. Din's hair a extra curly from his shower and it makes Cobb smile.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Too cliche."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din watches the kitten slowly eat. "Lluvia?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What's it mean?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Rain."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Lluvia." Cobb tries the name out. "I like it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din leans against his shoulder. "I do too." After Lluvia has eaten and seems up to it, Din allows Grogu to hold her. Grogu pets her head softly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wuvia." He tries to say her name. He doesn't say it correctly but it's so damn cute that Din doesn't correct him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The whole situation is incredibly domestic and if someone would have told him five years ago that this is what he would be doing...</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He probably would have laughed in their face. But now the moment is here and he loves it.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of the most fluffiest things I've written wow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>